


Meet Us in the Movie Pit

by Bowl_Stealer_and_Bull_Screecher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I have a friend holding me accountable, I swear I'm going to add to this, I’ll adds tags as I add, I’m not really adding chapter just adding more as I write, Remus Janus and Logan are friends do not try to convince me of anything else, Uhh technically Logan angst i guess?, Virgil isn’t really there, sorry i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowl_Stealer_and_Bull_Screecher/pseuds/Bowl_Stealer_and_Bull_Screecher
Summary: Remus and Janus have their own movie night, Logan is there.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Only friendship in this town
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Meet Us in the Movie Pit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ollie_Mor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_Mor/gifts).



> Ayy. This isn’t my first fic here but they’re gone now. Enjoy this instead! Thank you to Ollie_Mor—who also writes on here!—for helping me with this and being generally a great friend!
> 
> Uhh also I guess I should add that neither Coco nor the book mentioned here, What We See in the Stars by Kelsey Oseid, belongs to me. Is that something I’m supposed to do?
> 
> Edit (5/31/20): next part has been added.

“But the movie is so wholesome, Virgil. And you know how much he loves it.”

“I refuse to watch _anything_ with you guys. I’m going to my room.” 

Logan is only half-listening to the conversation by this point; the others tend to never agree on a movie during these mandatory “Family Movie Nights.” Roman ends up picking the newest Disney movie to rewatch anyways. And the book he’s reading— _What We See in the Stars_ by Kelsey Oseid—is infinitely more interesting than rewatching _Coco._

“Logan? Are you coming?” He makes a noncommittal sound. Getting dragged to help with movie setup doesn’t sound like fun. There’s an annoyed huff, not an uncommon response. “Fine, but I’m leaving.” Stomping followed by a slamming door is heard, but dismissed as Virgil being “done” with Roman’s general Roman-like behavior.

“Itssss fine. Not like we wanted to watch a movie with Virgil anyway.” Logan re-tuned the others out—this book really was quite fascinating.

When the others settled down to watch the movie, he was confused for a second. Didn’t the others usually badger him until he conceded to watching with them? 

_Must be because Virgil left. Don’t give them a reminder._

The intro was quietly musical—not _Coco_ as he thought then. Someone was making comments on what was onscreen.

He was in the middle of reading about Orion when the screaming onstage suddenly started. Jumping, confused and startled, he looked around. The television was the only illuminated source, which was becoming increasingly dimmer itself. 

_Odd, there aren’t any blackout curtains in the living room._

What continued to perplexed Logan even more was the blurry shapes around him. His glasses seemed to be missing from his face. He could see vague, moving shapes on the couch. Logan thought about asking them to turn on the lights for a moment, but ultimately decided against it.

_They couldn’t be too far._ He slowly checked around his legs, where they had been drawn-up into the chair. _Damn, nothing._

“Need ssssomething?” 

The drawn-out “s” sound is what makes it click. “Oh, apologies. I must have been reading longer than I thought.” Logan squints up at the yellow-clad figure.

“It was very rude of you.” A pause. “Oh, I-I’m sorry. I, uh, meant that it’s…quite alright.” 

_Hmmm?_ “Is sarcasm your main way of communication? Or is it limited to full-on lies?” He hears the movie pause, and a second shape come up to the two of them. 

“Well, I guess that–“ _Snap!_

The figure Logan guessed to be Remus hurries off to the side. A moment later, light floods the room. He was already squinting, but now his eyes completely closed.

“Godssss, Remussss. You broke the guy’sssss glassessss,” he hears from Deceit. 

“Guess he doesn’t need his eyes any more! I can add them to my collection!”

Logan would _not_ like that. “Hey, fun idea. What if you didn’t? I was trying to read.” A hand on his shoulder startles him. He’s doing a lot of that today, and, frankly, it’s draining his already low battery.

Something presses into his hand. “Here you go. Make sure to thank me.” 

Logan puts on the glasses Deceit handed him. “Uhh, thank you.”

The other side rolls his eyes and says “It was extremely difficult. You owe me now.”

Remus had lost interest in the conversation, ambling back to the couch. “Hey, dork! Since you’re here, wanna watch a movie with us?” Remus shimmied his shoulders and smiled as he asked. He started to rewind the video, until reaching the beginning sequence.

“Uhh…” Logan looked at him, then at his book, and then up at Deceit, who was slightly squinting at him. 

“You can if you want to, we’ll hold it against you if you don’t,” Deceit shrugged, and went to sit next to Remus, ending up crisscrossed in his seat.

“What is it about?”

Remus’ eyes lit-up. “A scientist steals children and uses their dreams in order to slow his aging! It’s in French!”

“You know French?” Logan bookmarked his place and settled it into his lap.

“Nope!”

“If you love it,” Deceit said, “we could consider _Alice_ instead?”

“Or _A Clockwork Orange_!”

Deceit made a face. “I love that movie.”

“No, you barely complain when we watch it!” Remus wiggled and pushed against the other dark side. Deceit sighed and shoved him away. “Its a great movie, but I still like _Alice_ , if you want to boogie on down with us, Logan!” he cried from his position on the floor.

‘ _Boogie on down?_ ’ Logan mouthed to himself. He thought for a second. _I really do want to finish this book today…_

“Maybe not this time. If the offer still extends to next week, I should be free?” He was still looking at his book, and missed the look that passed between the other two.

“Of course, we’d, uh, love to have you.” Logan looked up at them. Remus was now up-side-down, hanging off the couch and Deceit had his legs propped up on the table.

“Yeah, you whale dick, meet us in the fucking pit! Party next week, after dark, no losers allowed!” 

Unsure how to respond, Logan awkwardly nods, scoops up his book, and starts heading to his room.

“Have a terrible nightmaressss,” he hears called from behind him.

“Yes, ones where you devour the flesh from a live turtle!”

“Remus, you don’t know what I meant.”

“What? I have that dream all the time!”

* * *

The book was fascinating, and, unfortunately, Logan finished it within two days. Logically, he knew that he can go back to it whenever he feels. It’s never the same, rereading something after the first time.

Unfortunately, because he could use a distraction. This past video had him a little on edge. He was used to Roman’s insults by this point; though the being “benched” and summoned late parts hurt Logan a little bit. Nothing he couldn’t handle. 

What he wasn’t sure he could handle was the movie night with Deceit and Remus. He hadn’t _promised_ to be there. But…

Logan would go, if not to join them, but to tell Remus face-to-face that he’s sorry he couldn’t watch movies with them.

Yeah.

* * *

Apparently Logan is a liar.

He’s sitting on his usual part of the couch; separated from the other two. Remus is half-naked, with only boxers covering anything. Logan thought to ask, but Remus had suggested that he should “remove all his limbs, burrito in blankets, and throw himself down the stairs” before he could say anything. 

Deceit was lounging as far on the couch as he could get from Logan. _Alice,_ the 1988 version, was playing loudly on the screen in front of them. Remus liked being able to hear every bit of it, and neither cared if it kept the others awake.

A few dozen more minutes of silence, interspersed with sounds of the movie and Remus’ occasional comments go by before Deceit huffs and pauses the movie.

“You’re…upset. With me.”

Blinking out of his movie-watching reverie, Logan turns to look at Deceit. 

Tilting his head slowly, he answers, “How so? I am Logic, and logically, I should not be able to fe—“ His hand is quickly picked up and shoved into something warm and wet. “What the he—“

“Shhhhupt.”

“Remus.”

“Yush?”

“Did. Did you just _shove my hand into your mouth?_ ”

There’s a period of silence where Remus seemed to actually think something through. His hand is free now, so…not great news, but it’s something.

“Yes.” Logan is… _appalled._

“Why…?” he whispers, horrified. He feels Remus lean in close to him.

“Continue talking shit about yourself, and I will _eat your hands._ ” In a flash, Remus was back to his place on the couch. He picked up his popcorn bowl and sat it on his lap.

“Yes, thank you Remus.” Deceit looked back at Logan. “But you are. Why are you upset?”

“I am not,” Logan said, crossing his arms and _not_ sounding like a petulant child.

Deceit raised an eyebrow.

“I. Am. Not upset. I can’t—“ Logan stops himself and shoots a nervous glance at Remus. The other side shows no movement.

“Don’t lie to me, Logan,” Deceit says, in the placating way that means _he’s_ the one overreacting.

Logan recoils. “I’m not a liar! Don’t call me a liar!” He finds himself storming to the kitchen.

“Why won’t you tell us what’s wrong?” He didn’t hear Deceit follow him in, but he stops to watch Remus as he settles on the stove.

“You’d get really hurt if that turned on while you were sitting on it,” Logan tells him.

Remus shrugs.

“You’re avoiding my question.”

_No shit._ “Maybe because you’re setting the inquisition on me! I don’t want to talk to you, so leave. Me. Alone!” The shouting must have attracted the others by now. Why haven’t they come to join in the investigation? _They probably just don’t care enough._

“Not until you tell me why you’re upset.”

“I don’t want to! Why can’t you let me be!”

“I just want you to–“

“What about what I want! Or are my opinions that unimportant? I don’t want to talk about this—Don’t look at me like that!” Deceit’s unbelieving look fails to vanish from his face. “Why won’t anyone listen to me? Does what I say really not matter that much? Am I just a book for you to read for information, but then toss away when it doesn’t fit with what you want?” He’s no longer shouting, but it’s a close thing. 

Logan closes his eyes and takes a breath. He turns to face the fridge, opening it. When he finds the button that controls the little light, he presses it to make the light flicker. “Aren’t I important?” he whispers to himself.

A hand on his shoulder startles him. He’s resolute on not moving his head, so he keeps flicking the light, faster now.

Unexpectedly, it’s not Deceit who spoke. “You’re really toeing the line there, buddy. But you’re hands are safe. For now.” 

Logan doesn’t smile, but it’s a near thing.

“You aren— _are_ important.” Deceit says quietly from behind him. “Please know that I’m not lying.”

Quiet munching is the only sound to break the silence.

“I’m sorry for sidelining you during the last video,” Deceit continues. “And for calling you Thomas’ stinky poo-poo side. All I have are excuses.”

The light slows in its flickering. It stops.

“Thank you,” Logan says, almost inaudibly. 

“If you’re forgiving me, I should be the one saying thank you. I shouldn’t have been callous towards your feelings.”

He takes another deep breath. Closing the door, he turns to face Remus first. He receives an almost out-of-character smile of reassurance. Logan sheepishly smiles back. Facing Deceit now, he looks the other side over, then goes to avert his eyes. “I do forgive you.”

“Thank you. Now. Do you feel up to finishing the movie?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see anything wrong (misspelling, etc.), don’t hesitate to yell at me!


End file.
